A Day of Chivalry
by Jules13
Summary: Bonnie drags Damon to a MedievalSCA festival.. changed the rating, it's not going to be as graphic as I thought. :
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All the Characters of the VD series belong to L.J. Smith (lovely woman) and Harper Collins. Any other person is either a figment of my imagination or someone I know. (note: no roaming minstrels were harmed in the making of this story. ~grin~)  
  
Summary: Ok this takes place way after the whole incident in the clearing. The VD Characters are in college now and it's the weekend of Bonnie's birthday. She's decided to go to a Medieval/SCA festival but she's only got one extra ticket. Well none of her friends really wanted to tag along (I know ~sniffle~ poor Bonnie) but straws were drawn and Damon lost .. Or did he win? You'll just have to read to find out.  
Chapter One  
  
As the Ferrari pulled to a stop in the gravel parking lot over looking a sea of tents and pavilions Damon Salvatore rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had actually gotten suckered into agreeing to the trip. "Bonnie, why did you have to pick this for your birthday present? I could have bought you a puppy or something cute." From where she sat in the passenger seat Bonnie grinned and shook her head. "I've wanted to come to this since I saw the flyer up at the college." With a smirk Damon turned the car off and turned toward the red head clad in medieval Irish clothing. He had to admit to himself that she did look kind of cute in the plaid skirt and white chemise shirt.  
  
Unclasping her seat belt Bonnie smiled and gave him a curious look. "And what may I ask is going through that demented vampiric mind of yours?" With a flick of his wrist Damon freed himself of his own safety belt and shrugged. "Just wondering if your outfits authentic, if you've decided to go regimental." His smile was wicked as his gaze traveled up and down her body in his usual lazy manner. Bonnie gave a small gasp and blushed. "I'll have you know I am fully clothed thank you, from top to bottom." Looking away from him she opened her door and slid out. Following suit Damon stepped out of the car and closed his door, waiting for Bonnie to shut her door before locking it up.  
  
He chuckled to himself as Bonnie stalked away from the car with a flip of her hair. It only took him a couple of strides to catch up with the petite red head. He was surprised to see a look of anger mixed with disappointment on her face. "Why Bonnie McCullough, are you mad?" Giving him a shrug she looked to her right, turning her face away from his view. When she spoke her voice was sad and he could hear the hint of a pout. "I know the only reason why you were the one to take me was because you lost the bet. None of the others wanted to come either, not even Elena." Shaking his head Damon linked his arm through hers and slowed his pace. "I did not lose the bet, I won." He knew it was a bald faced lie but it wasn't fair for her to think that her friends didn't want to accompany her on this little trip 'back in time'. "You only had one ticket free and I won the bet, so there. You'll just have to deal with my company today." Stopping he pulled her around to face him and gave her a charming smile.  
  
He knew exactly when her mood changed for her face lost it's pout and her eyes brightened up. "There that's better. How about we go have a nice time." 'As if that's at all possible.' He added silently to himself as he started walking again. He glanced at a booth set up next to the entrance and noticed a sign that said 'Troll' next to it. 'Interesting people that think up these things.' He looked around the group surrounding the booth and smirked at some of the cloths he saw there. "I see some people are mixing their centuries, how.. charming." He couldn't help the note of disdain in his voice and glared briefly down at Bonnie as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Not everyone can look as 'great' in Italian Renn as you mister fancy pants." She whispered up at him and he was surprised to hear a bit a sarcasm coming from her as she said the word 'great'. "Why miss McCullough, you don't find me attractive in my nice black velvety doublet and poofy pants?" He grinned as he saw her blush a bit, careful not to look up at him. 'Yeah, she thinks I look good.' He told himself confidently as they stopped in front of the 'Troll'.  
  
After handing the girl dressed in peasant cloths their tickets they were ushered through the entrance into a world of what Damon thought to be wannabe knights and pretend ladies. He could smell the food coming from various booths and wasn't surprised to see a snow cone vendor there. "Oh yeah, their really period." He grumbled and was rewarded with another nudge in the ribs from Bonnie. 'I swear she does that one more time and I'm leaving her red headed plaid wearing ass here.' He knew it was an empty threat, he'd never hear the end of it if he really did leave her there. "So where to first M'Lady? Food, clothing, jewelry?." Looking straight ahead Bonnie sighed softly and replied, "Dancing." Damon stopped dead in his tracks and raised a brow. "Excuse, I don't think I heard you correctly.. did you say dancing?" Looking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes Bonnie nodded and pointed in front of them.  
  
Looking in the direction she was indicating he spied a group of people in a circle dancing to some Irish tune. "Oh no, there's no way your getting me out there. Micheal Flately I am not." His tone was firm but as Bonnie pulled her arm from his and walked ahead he was forced to follow her, a foul curse longing to explode from his lips. The music became louder as they got closer and he could hear the sounds of the feet of the dancers tapping on the makeshift dance floor they had set up near the musicians. 'Nope, no way I'm getting out there.' He was strong in his resolve even as he watched Bonnie join the dancers on the arm of a handsome looking dark haired man with brilliant blue eyes. 'Have at it buddy, maybe you can stand her constant babble.' He thought to himself as he watched the guy lead her through the steps and speak to her, his face inches from her ear.  
  
End of Chapter 1 (ok.. so what is Damon going to do next, join the dance or continue to watch Bonnie cut a rug with handsome stranger?.By the way, regimental means no undies. just thought I'd clear that up. Feel free to comment on anything.) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
As Damon watched the guy lead Bonnie around the circle, he almost laughed out loud at the way he almost tripped her. 'And I thought Bonnie was clumsy. You break it you bought it buddy.' For some reason the image of the blue eye stranger with his arm around Bonnie was unnerving and as the song changed and the guy brought Bonnie closer Damon stepped forward. Bowing to the couple he extended his hand towards Bonnie, "Mind if I cut in?" Shrugging the guy looked from Bonnie to Damon and stepped away. Looking down into her eyes he noticed how breathless she was from the dancing and wondered if she wanted to sit this one out. "Do you just want to watch the others dance?" He asked her softly, loathing the concern that was evident in his voice. Shaking her head she grinned. "Nah, let's show them how it's done." Damon's mouth quirked into a half smile and turning her in his arms he pressed her up against his back and followed the line.  
  
"It's like line dancing, only with Irish music." Bonnie mused out loud as Damon passed her to another person then with a slight turn in step to the music came back to him. With their hands clasped they finished the rest of the dance in silence and when the song was done bowed to each other before stepping away from the makeshift dance floor. "So twinkle toes, did you get enough dancing?" His voice was teasing as he linked his arm through hers and led her away from the dance floor. "Maybe we can do it again later." Her voice was cheerful as the headed toward the list field full of fighters in both armor and fencing gear. Damon suppressed the urge to groan as he thought about more dancing. 'Oh please no more dancing.' He pleaded silently then checked himself, it wasn't like him to plead for anything. His eyes traveled over the fighting field taking in the fighters with rapiers. Scoffing at one of the fighter's techniques he shook his head. "He's got it all wrong."  
  
Shrugging Bonnie looked from Damon to the rapier fighters. "Why don't you show them the proper way to weld a sword." The statement was lacking in sarcasm and stopping Damon gave Bonnie a curious look. "Do you really want me to go out there and fight." Giggling Bonnie poked him in his velvet clad stomach and looked up at him. "What's the matter? Scared their going to kick your ass?" His eyes darkened at the challenge and turning away he nodded to a man standing close. "Hey, do you mind if I use your rapier for just a minute?" With a shake of his head the man dressed in cloths similar to Damon's handed him his sword. Turning around he looked down at Bonnie and gave her a menacing smile. "I'll do this but what do I get in return for entertaining you?"  
  
Blushing Bonnie turned away only to have Damon step back into her line of vision. "Why Bonnie.. are you scared?" With a short bark of laughter Damon turned away and stepped on to the fighting field, rapier in hand. A man welding a long black and yellow stripped pole beckoned him over. He insisted Damon wear a fencing mask but with one look from Damon he stepped away. Bowing to his opponent then to the supposed royalty of the festival he was required to bow to the one who's heart he fought for. 'Ah, this chivalry crap can get really demanding at times.' With a smile he turned and bowed to Bonnie, his eyes holding hers as he stood back up then once more bowed to his opponent before taking his fighting stance.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
(ok.. so will Damon win, or will he get his spiffy clad butt handed to him? You'll just have to wait and find out now won't you. I know the chapters are short but it's easier this way. Like always, comments are welcomed.) 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
As Damon circled his opponent, dodging the young man's strikes effortlessly he caught glimpses of Bonnie standing by watching him. Parrying quickly he unarmed the man and made the 'kill', thrusting his safety tipped blade directly in the middle of his chest. The man called the move good and bowed before walking off the list field. As the next fighter took the man's place he and Damon went through the whole bowing ritual again and as Damon bowed to the new person he was surprised to find him to be the one Bonnie had danced with only a few moments before. "The name's Alex." The blue eyed guy told him as he bowed to Damon. "Pretty girlfriend you got there." Damon quirked a shapely brow and shook his head. "She not my girlfriend."  
  
Even the words sounded false to his ears as he spoke them. 'Come on Salvatore, Bonnie's just a kid you got suckered into taking to this stupid thing. She's not even a friend.' He reminded himself as his rapier clashed against Alex's. The young man gave a chuckle and parried Damon's thrust to the neck. "Well then you won't mind me asking her to the bonfire tonight will you?" Narrowing his eyes he sidestepped as Alex lunged forward, attempting a shot at Damon's heart. "I don't believe we're staying that long. Sorry to disappoint you." Shrugging Alex took on a defensive pose and circled Damon. "If she wants to stay, I can always drive her home." 'I bet you could pretty boy.' Damon thought icily as he took another shot at Alex, this time at his midsection.  
  
Damon was beginning to tire of both the fight and the discussion about Bonnie. "Then I guess you'll just have to ask her now won't you?" His tone was forced nonchalance as was the smile he gave him before sending his last shot home, straight to the spot where Alex's heart was protected. The force of the blow knocked Alex of his feet and for a moment Damon saw flashes of the past, of Stefan lying in front of him in a pool of blood. Shaking off the image he bowed to Alex, who was in the process of dusting himself off, and stalked off the list field towards Bonnie. Tossing the rapier back to it's owner he gave Bonnie a curt bow  
  
"Well I hope you are thoroughly impressed." He said darkly as he took in her expression of enrapture. 'Was she interested in seeing me fight or pretty boy Alex?' Scolding himself he attempted to remind himself that Bonnie was just some girl he was sent to baby sit for a day while she played 'Little miss lady of the land'. Bonnie's expression fell as she heard the hint of sarcasm in Damon's voice. Turning away from him she shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to go look at the jewelry now." Damon watched as Bonnie hurriedly walked away in the direction of the merchants. 'Wonder what her problem is. She got a good show, I thought that's what she wanted.' Shaking his head he decided to walk around a bit before catching back up with her.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
(hmmmm a little thinking back into the past and an invitation to a bonfire yet to be brought forth to Bonnie.. could get interesting.. thinking about making the next Chapter in Bonnie's perspective and rotate the perspectives in each chapter. dunno yet.) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
As Bonnie walked among the merchants, glancing at things they had to offer, she couldn't get the way Damon had fought his last opponent out of her mind. There had been something familiar about him but not being able to see his face due to the fencing mask she was unable to recall exactly who he was. As if by magic the mystery man appeared in front of her minus the mask. "I see your escort has opted to leave you by yourself." The way he attempted to make his voice seductive and the way he was looking her up and down made Bonnie wary of him.  
  
Squaring her shoulders she narrowed her eyes and gave him a polite smile. "Damon will be back shortly, probably just had to go to the car for something." The man made a small sound of disapproval and shook his head. "How a man like himself could leave such a magnificent creature by herself astounds me. Here give me your arm so I might walk with you." His forwardness surprised her and the possessive way he took her arm shocked her into silence. With a soft chuckle he looked down at her as he began to lead her through the crowd to a spot a little ways away from the festivities. "Are you usually this shy? I was led to believe that redheads were fiery and passionate people but you seem rather docile to me. Has Damon tamed you somehow?"  
  
With an exasperated gasp Bonnie pulled out of the blue eyed strangers grasp and backed away from him. "Who do you think you are asking me questions like that?" Her voice was breathy and her heartbeat began to race as fear started to settle heavily in her chest. Giving her what seemed to be an apologetic look the man bowed to her and offered her his hand. "Where are my manners? I've forgot to introduce myself. The name is Alexander but you can call me Alex if it pleases you." Anything to do with him at the moment was for from pleasing in Bonnie's mind but she couldn't afford to be rude, other than Damon there wasn't anyone else at this place that knew who she was.  
  
"M-My name's Bonnie." She managed to get the sentence out as she placed a trembling hand in his. A look of concern passed over Alex's face and after placing a kiss on her hand he pulled her closer. "Do I make you nervous Bonnie?" Bonnie thought that had to be the biggest understatement of the century. She'd felt nervous around guys before, Damon being one of them, but with Alex it was fear plain and simple. Giving a shaky laugh she looked around them. "No of course not. I'm just worried about Damon, if he can't find me he'll tear this place apart." Shrugging Alex reached up and touched one of her fiery curls. "I'm sure he's managing quite well with out you. After all, it's not as if you two are dating."  
  
Bonnie's gaze snapped from the people about fifty yards away to Alex's face. "How do you know we're not dating?" Alex's eyes laughed down into hers as he continued to play with the same curl. "Because he told me himself." Bonnie felt a wave of dismay wash over her and she longed to push Alex away. 'And I thought Tyler was creepy. It goes to show that looks aren't everything.' Once more she glanced in the direction of the festival, hoping to catch a glimpse of Damon. "Look, I need to be going. Damon will probably want to be leaving soon, he didn't want to come here in the first place." She attempted to pull out of his grasp but he held fast to her arm, his grip almost painful. "I mentioned to him about the bonfire we're having in a couple of hours. I told him that I'd like to invite you. He mentioned something about leaving early and I told him I'd be happy to drive you home."  
  
Bonnie couldn't believe her ears, was Alex telling her that Damon had left her there, leaving him to be the one to take her home? Cold dread pierced her heart and her legs threatened to give out on her. Attempting to catch her balance she braced herself on the only thing near, Alex's chest. Obviously misreading her intentions Alex pulled her even closer to him. Bonnie could barely make a small squeak of protest before his mouth came down on hers.  
  
End of Chapter Four (Ah forgot a couple of paragraphs.. fixed it though. Looks like little miss Bonnie has gotten herself into a little bit of a mess. Will Damon arrive in time to rescue the poor plaid wearing damsel in distress or does he even care? And how dare Alex lie to her like that! lol) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Well doesn't this look cozy." Damon's voice was deadly as he walked from behind one of the trees near Bonnie and Alex. He had returned to the spot where he had last seen her and found her gone. It only took him a few minutes to find them but he had decided to stay in the shadows, observing the two. He had listened as Alex told Bonnie of the conversation they had had on the list field. A smirk played on his lips as Alex mentioned Damon's comment about leaving early. Now as he walked towards them he almost laughed at the scared expression on Bonnie's face and the annoyed look in Alex's eyes as Bonnie pulled away, her lips swollen from the kiss.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Bonnie if she was alright but he fought the urge. Stepping to his side Bonnie shook her head and looked as if she was about to say something but Alex's words stopped her. "Bonnie has just agreed to go to the bonfire with me. I'm sure you won't mind me taking her off your hands." Damon watched as Bonnie paled and looked away. 'I highly doubt she agreed to go with him but this is her mess, let her find her own way out of it.' Smiling he nodded to Alex, "Ofcourse not, by all means Bonnie, have a nice time with Alex. I guess I'll be seeing you back at the car in a few hours then. I've decided to stay and check out the 'after party' myself. Saw a couple of girls I wouldn't mind getting to know a little better."  
  
Looking at the profile of Bonnie's face he noticed the sudden tension at her jaw. 'Did I strike a nerve?' Moving his gaze from her face to Alex he gave him a slight bow. "Bonnie, I believe you left your purse in the car. Come with me and we'll get it. After all you might want to buy something while you're here." Bonnie turned away from them and started towards the parking lot, not bothering to look back at either one of them. Shrugging Damon grinned and turned to follower her, stopping briefly to look over his shoulder at Alex. 'Close your mouth Alex, something might fly in there and make a nest.' He chuckled softly, shaking his head, and made his way to the car, watching the sway of Bonnie's plaid skirt the entire time.  
  
Leaning against the car Bonnie crossed her arms and glared at him. "I want to go home." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Coming to a stop in front of her he pulled her arms apart and looked down into her liquid brown eyes. "And leave right after you agreed to go to the bonfire with such a nice gentleman as Alex." His tone was teasing and as she glared up at him he had to keep from laughing. "I did not agree to go to that bonfire with him." The anger was evident in her voice as she snatched her wrists out of his grasp and looked away from him. "That's not what he said." Damon had to admit he was loving every minute of this, picking on young girls like Bonnie that were easily angered was one of his favorite pass times. Bonnie gave what he thought to be a growl of frustration, her face forming into a cute little scowl. "I don't care what he said, I'm not staying." Her tone was almost childish and bordering on spoiled brat.  
  
Stepping closer to her he leant down, his face only and inch from hers. "Yes you are. A promise is a promise." Turning her face slightly her lips stopped a breath away from his. "No I'm not." Her voice had gone from annoyed to breathy in an instant as she found herself so close to him. "What are you doing?" Her words were a whisper on his lips as she looked up into his eyes. Damon's mouth curved into a seductive smile as he stepped back away from her. "Unlocking the door ofcourse." Bonnie blushed as she felt of the door handle, finding it unlocked. "Oh." Quickly opening the door she retrieved her purse and closed the door. Offering her his arm Damon gave her a charming smile and nodded in the direction they had just came from. "Care to rejoin the party M'lady?" As Bonnie looped her arm through his he could feel the slight tremor of her hand as she cupped his arm. 'I definitely have to keep an eye on her tonight. I don't really care too much for that Alex guy and she seems to not like him all that well either. After all my job here is to look after her right?' Damon couldn't understand why he was finding it so hard to remind himself that he was there just to watch over Bonnie as she lived out her days of long ago fantasy.  
  
End of Chapter Five(as always comments are welcomed, whether they be good or bad.) 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Bonnie allowed Damon to lead her back into the crowd of people that mingled around the merchants and vendors, all the while hoping not to run into Alex. "Please don't leave my side." She whispered to him as she caught sight of Alex coming towards them. The sound of Damon's chuckle sent chills up her spine and she was afraid he was going to just walk away as Alex came to a stop in front of them. ~Your wish is my command~. It was the first time that day Damon had spoken to her in her mind and the sound of his voice startled her a bit. Looking up at him she gave him a curious look but looked away as all he did in reply was shrug. "So do you want to buy something, a little trinket perhaps?" Damon hadn't even bothered to acknowledge Alex's presence and the gesture seemed to annoy the young man.  
  
Clearing his throat in an attempt to get their attention Alex gave Bonnie what she figured to be his best charming smile and offered his arm to her. "Damon, didn't you say something about wanting to get to know a couple of ladies here? If you want me to I can walk Bonnie around the merchants and help her pick out something." Bonnie's hand tightened around his arm, reminding him of her plead for him to stay with her and shaking his head Damon replied, much to Alex's dismay, "No, I think I can manage to help her find something. I've got plenty of time to find the two lovely ladies I spotted earlier." Bonnie was beginning to wonder if the two girls in question truly existed. 'If he leaves me, I'm walking home.'  
  
Turning her towards the merchant tables Damon pointed out various things as Alex trailed close behind him. "He is persistent isn't he?" Damon mused out loud as he held up a necklace made of jade. "This will match the green in your skirt. Try it on." Giving her a little wink he held the necklace up to her throat. The touch of his cool fingertips on her skin caused a shiver to run through her. "You're not cold are you Bonnie?" Shaking her head she turned around and allowed him to place the necklace around her throat and clasp it at the back of her neck. She could feel the softness of his breath, as he stood so close behind her. 'Get a hold of yourself girl, he's just putting a necklace on you. It's not like he's never been this close to your neck before.'  
  
Turning around she faced Damon and gave him a questioning look as she modeled the necklace for him. "Well what do you think?" Coming up beside them Alex reached out and touching the strand of gemstones he smiled. "I think it's perfect for you." Bonnie had to suppress the urge to shrink away as his hand came in contact with her skin. Shaking his head Damon reached around and unclasped the necklace. "No, it's not really you Bonnie." Dropping the necklace back on the table where he found it he took her hand again and lead her to the next table, leaving Alex to stare at their retreating backs, fist clinched and jaw tight. "You didn't like the necklace?" Bonnie asked Damon in a soft whisper as they came to a stop in front of a lady selling rings. "It was nice enough but it just didn't suit you, plus I know you'd never wear again after hearing that he liked it."  
  
'How does he know that? That's probably exactly what I would have done. There's no way I'd wear that thing again after Alex fondled it.' Plucking a ring from its deep purple velvet lined holder Damon studied it for a moment before slipping it on her finger. "It's not lapis but it's still a nice color. Jade does suit you." Bonnie looked down at her hand, which was still held gently between Damon's. "It's beautiful." Her voice came out in a breathy whisper and as she moved to get the money out of her purse to pay for it Damon shook his head. "Consider it your birthday present." Bonnie couldn't help herself; flinging her arms around him she embraced him, closing her eyes as she felt his arms tightening around her. She opened her eyes as he released her and pushed her away slightly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Now don't go getting all emotional on me it's just a ring."  
  
Shaking her head Bonnie gave a small laugh and straightened her shirt as Damon paid the lady for the ring. She caught a glimpse of Alex's face and was surprised to see him storm off in the direction of the dancers. "Wonder what he's so made about?" Damon asked as he followed Bonnie's gaze. Shrugging Bonnie smiled, she was just happy he wasn't hovering over them anymore. "Guess he didn't like the ring." The sound of Damon's laughter caused her to turn and look at him. "What?" Shaking his head he took her arm. "Nothing." Puzzled Bonnie walked with Damon away from the merchants and to the vendors. 'Now that is the biggest turkey leg I've ever saw!' Bonnie stared wide-eyed as a woman handed out turkey legs wrapped in aluminum foil. "Hungry?" Still in awe of the size of the turkey leg Bonnie nodded. She was pleasantly surprised when Damon footed the bill for her turkey leg too. She almost laughed when the lady asked Damon if he wanted one. He had politely declined, giving the woman one of his most heart melting smiles.  
  
They found a nice shaded area to sit and watch the people dressed in various medieval garb walk back. Leaning against a tree Damon watched silently as Bonnie ate her turkey leg and looked around at the different things that were going on. "Are you glad you decided to stay?" His voice was soft and when she looked behind her she found him playing with a blade of grass. She swallowed her bite of turkey before answering. "Yes, that is until the bonfire starts. Can't we leave before that happens?" Once more her tone was pleading as she implored him to change his mind about staying. "Like I said earlier, you told Alex you would stay for the bonfire and I have two lovely ladies to get better acquainted with." Narrowing her eyes Bonnie stood up and tossed the half eaten leg into a near by garbage can. "Is that all you can think of? Getting under the skirts of two girls you'll never see again?" The pitch of her voice had risen and she blushed as she realized a couple of people near them had stopped to stare.  
  
Standing up Damon raised a shapely brow at her little outburst. "Jealous?" His tone was teasing as he stepped closer to her and looked down, his obsidian eyes gazing down into hers. Closing her eyes Bonnie bit back a curse and turned away from him. "No I'm not jealous. I just don't want to be stuck waiting for you at the car while you extract yourself from whatever slu-girl that gets your attention." She could feel his eyes upon her back and she had to try with all her might not to turn and look at him. "I'm sure if that were to happen Alex wouldn't mind taking you home, after all he's already offered." Clinching her fist Bonnie took in a deep breath to calm the rage that was building up inside her. "You're right he would wouldn't he?" Her voice sounded alien to her ears. It was more of a teasing, 'fine by me' type tone. "I think I'll go find him, get to know him a little better before the bonfire." If it hadn't been for the sound of Damon's laughter, Bonnie could have walked away with her head held high, but the rich sound of his amusement was her undoing.  
  
Tears began to fill her eyes as she quickly ran away from Damon and his laughter. 'Did you honestly think he was beginning to feel something for you?' Bonnie scolded herself as she stopped in front of an outside rest room. The group that organized the festival had opted to hold it at the park and Bonnie was thankful that they had. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in a port a potty. Locking herself in one of the stalls she sat down on the seat of the toilet, grabbing a handful of tissue on the way down. 'This is the weekend of my birthday, one of the most important weekends of my year and here I am blubbering like a little girl in a bathroom stall.' She was ashamed of herself, there was no way Elena or Meredith would be in the predicament she was in at the moment. No Elena would never cry over Damon's uncaring behavior, because that would be the last thing he would be to her and Meredith didn't trust him at all, there's no way she'd let him get to her.'  
  
The more she thought about it the worst she felt. Drying her eyes she threw the wadded up toilet paper into the wastebasket and stood up, unlocking the door to the stall. 'I'll show him. I'll have a good time without him. See how confident he is when he finds out he's not the most desirable man at the stupid festival.' She was already beginning to formulate a plan. First she had to find Alex and flirt like crazy, and then she had to make sure that Damon saw it. If the night went as she planned then she'd find out if he felt anything for her, that the way he had hugged her after giving her the ring hadn't been just a friendly gesture.  
  
End of Chapter Six (Thanks to all that have commented on my story so far. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.. as always comments are welcomed.) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Damon had stood there and watched Bonnie run off in the direction of what appeared to be the bathroom. 'You really know how to push it don't you Damon. You could be a little nicer to her, it is her birthday after all.' Damon couldn't believe what he was telling himself. The last thing he wanted to do was start to care for another silly little human girl, he'd had enough trouble with Elena. Elena had been stronger than Bonnie though, not as easy to upset. He couldn't deny the self-loathing he was beginning to feel for hurting her feelings. 'Don't be stupid, it's just Bonnie. It's not like she has any deep feelings for you. It's just a crush for crying out loud.' But was it really just a crush?  
  
He had been lying about the two girls, he hadn't seen anyone at the festival worth his time. Every time he began to look at some of the girls there he couldn't help but compare them to Bonnie. He actually found himself thinking things like, too blonde, too tall, too many freckles. Releasing the blade of grass he had been toying with he started in the direction of the bathrooms. He was almost there when Bonnie walked out, no longer looking upset. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when she walked past him, not even acknowledging his presence. Snapping his mouth shut he turned and followed her, annoyance beginning to bubble up inside of him as she continued to ignore him. "Bonnie?"  
  
She seemed to pause in mid-step at the sound of her name but still said nothing. "Are you going to stay mad at me the rest of the day?" Still nothing. "Bonnie come on. What are you so mad about?" Finally turning to face him she gave him a sweet smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I be mad at you?" Damon was baffled at her change in behavior. "You seemed mad when you ran away to the bathroom." Her laughter baffled him even more. "I didn't run to the bathroom, I just walked there in a brisk manner thank you very much." Shaking his head Damon gave her a curious look. "Look Bonnie about the two girls." Silencing him she placed a fingertip on his lips and shook her head. "I don't want to hear about it. You go do your thing and I'll do mine. Now if you don't mind I've got to go find Alex before the bonfire starts."  
  
His lips felt warm where her fingertip touched them but as he was about to reach up and take her hand in his but she turned walked away from him. 'Women.' Smirking he shook his head. 'Fine run off and get molested by some weird touchy feely guy you don't know, see if I care.' Even as he thought that he couldn't help the anger that welled up inside of him as he remember seeing her in Alex's arms as the blue eyed pretty boy kissed her. "Damn it!" Clinching his teeth he ran a hand through his hair. 'Fine if she wants to play it that way, we'll play it that way. I'll just go find someone to pass the time with.' He noticed a group of ladies around a table full of crafts and with an expert eye began to decide which one he wanted to 'talk' to. 'Maybe that cute little red head in the Italian Renaissance dress, I do love black and burgundy on a woman, and long red hair does sound appealing at the moment.' She was a bit heavier than his usual taste but her hips had a certain sway to them that he found alluring.  
  
End of Chapter Seven (well looks like Bonnie is going along with her plan and Damon is checking out some 'fresh meat'. Is it jealousy that is making him do it or is he just hungry?) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Bonnie found Alex watching the dancers and paused before tapping him on the shoulder. 'Ok, you can do this. He's just a guy to past the time with right? I've flirted with guys that I didn't have feelings for before, this is no big deal. Other than the fact that he creeps me out he's still pretty cute.' She almost laughed at the surprised look on his face as he turned and saw her standing behind him. "Well hello. Ditched Damon did you?" Nodding she gave him a smile as she looped her arm through his. "Yeah, he was getting kind of dull." His laughter made a chill go up her spine and she had to try very hard to keep her arm through his as he asked, "Care to dance?" The song playing was very slow and she dreaded getting her toes stepped on by him again but it kept them from being alone together.  
  
Nodding her head she allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor. His hand was warm against her waist as he led her through the dance. If was a fairly easy dance to learn and soon she was turning in time with him. She got a few appreciative looks from the guys she was passed off to and a just as many curious ones from the girls. As the song came to an end she and Alex bowed to each other and left the dance floor. Glancing over his shoulder Bonnie caught a glimpse of Damon walking up with a girl on his arm. The smile on his face was lazy and the way he laughed at whatever the girl was saying irked Bonnie. 'Wonder if she's one of the two girls?' Bonnie actually felt sorry for the girl. 'He'll just toss you to the side when he bores of you, believe me I know.' As Damon came to a stop in front of her and Alex Bonnie smiled and took hold of Alex's arm.  
  
She watched as Damon's gaze went from their linked arms to her face and was surprised to see the laughter leave his eyes. 'Now who's jealous you darkly handsome meanie?" She couldn't help the satisfied smile that crossed her face. "Dancing again Bonnie?" His voice was tight as he spoke to her. Shrugging Bonnie gave him an uninterested look and replied, "Alex was kind enough to ask me to dance and I just didn't have the heart to refuse such a tempting offer." Smirking Damon glanced at Alex, "How kind of you." As another song began the girl at Damon's side cleared her throat. Looking down at her as if he had forgotten that she was there it took him a minute to react. "Oh, sorry. Bonnie, Alex, this is Serena. Serena I'd like you to meet Bonnie and Alex." Smiling the girl did a small curtsy and said, "Hello Bonnie, pleased to meet you. Alex, nice to see you again." The way she was openly friendly was making it hard for Bonnie to not like her even though she was on the arm of the man who was supposed to be her escort.  
  
Smiling Bonnie nodded to the dance floor, "Care to dance or are you little boys to scared to be showed up by a couple of girls." Bonnie couldn't help but notice the tension in Damon's jaw and the dark look he gave her as she baited him with the challenge. Waving his arm towards the dance floor he replied, "After you." As the four of them took their positions on the dance floor and bowed to each other Bonnie saw that Damon was still staring at her, the dark expression still etched on his face. 'Geez, seems like he can't take a joke today.' As they switched partners Bonnie ended up in Damon's arms. "What are you doing Bonnie messing with Alex like this, you know he likes you." Shrugging his question off Bonnie looked up at him, "I don't see you worried about messing with Serena's emotions."  
  
Damon narrowed his eyes and turned Bonnie in his arms, her back up against his chest, and one arm around her waist while his free hand held one of hers. "What I do with Serena's emotions is by business." Rolling her eyes as they followed along in the circle of dancers she replied, "And what I do with Alex is my business." She almost cried out as Damon's grip on her hand tightened. "Fine, do what you want with him, it's of no concern to me." His words hurt her, he didn't care that she wanted to be with Alex, even though she didn't really want to be. 'This isn't going as well as I hoped.' She thought sadly as she was handed back to Alex. She kept her gaze away from his face, not being able to stand the way he was looking at her. 'This is wrong. I'm leading him on for nothing. Damon doesn't feel anything for me except maybe for pity and a little bit of annoyance for dragging him here. How am I going to get out of this without hurting Alex's feelings?'  
  
She was beginning to realize how selfish she was being to use someone to make Damon, a person who wasn't remotely interested in her, jealous. She remembered how Elena had gone off with Tyler after the dance when she was angry with Stefan for taking Caroline to the dance. 'Yeah and look how that turned out, Tyler almost raped her.' She gave a small shudder as she remembered seeing Elena standing in the doorway in her torn dress. "Are you ok?" It took her a moment to realize Alex was talking to her. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little chill. I'm ok now." As the song ended and the four of them met up back at the spot they had left Bonnie sifted uncomfortably. 'Maybe I should say I feel sick, that I need to go home.' Out of the corner of her eye she could see a group of people stacking the wood for the bonfire.  
  
She was about to give the excuse of being sick but the sound of Serena giggling stopped her. Looking in the direction of her and Damon she felt her cheeks grow flushed as her eyes took in the sight before her. Damon had his arm draped around the girls shoulders and was whispering in her ear. She could hear his seductive, slightly accented voice from where she stood. The way he was playing with a piece of Serena's hair strengthened her urge to make him jealous. Grabbing Alex's hand she gave him a brilliant smile and tugged him toward the bonfire. "Looks like they're about ready to start it up." Looking over her shoulder she noticed that Damon and Serena weren't following them. He was still whispering into her ear. 'Ah! The nerve of him! Well two can play at that game.' She and Alex came to a stop a little ways away from the bonfire and sat down on a bench facing the stack of wood. Closing her eyes she gathered up the courage to play this little game out and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
End of Chapter Eight (well Bonnie's going through with it even if it means hurting Alex's feelings.. you think he'll be angry when he finds out he's being used?.. hmmmm guess you'll have to wait and find out. Shadow: I still might have her kick Damon. ~lol~) 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Why are you doing this?" Serena's question brought Damon's attention away from her neck and to her face. "Excuse' What?" Shaking her head Serena gestured towards Bonnie and Alex. "Why are you trying to make her jealous?" Damon's laughter was rich and husky as he narrowed his eyes, taking in the image of Bonnie resting her head on Alex's shoulder. "I am not trying to make her jealous. What ever gave you that idea?" Shrugging off his arm she turned to face him. "It's just that I saw the way you were looking at her while you two were dancing.  
  
Giving her a dazzling smile he dropped the piece of hair he had been toying with. "You are mistaken, Bonnie and I are just..friends. " To his own ears the statement didn't quite ring true. Shrugging Serena gave him a small smile as she took his hand. "Fine, whatever you say." Giving her hand a little squeeze his gaze traveled once to her throat. "Why don't we find somewhere we can be alone. You know, get to know each other better." Serena gave him a curious look but allowed him to lead her away from the dance floor to a shaded area away from prying eyes. Attempting to use his powers on her he pulled her closer but was surprised when she pulled away. "What do you think you're doing? If you wanted to feed off me all you had to do was ask. Damon was stunned for once into silence. Shaking his head he raised a quizzical brow. "What?"  
  
Rolling her eyes Serena lent up against a nearby tree and looked at him. "I'm majoring in Parapsychology at my college and I happen to be a practitioner of Wicca. I came to this town for two reasons, the festival and the rumors I've heard about this place." Smirking Damon crossed his arms and glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone around to over hear their conversation. "So how did you know? When did you know?" Looking down Serena kicked at a nearby pinecone, sending it flying toward Damon who in turn stopped it with his own foot. "I felt you try to use your powers on me when you came up to the crafts booth." Pulling out a piece of vervain from her satchel she sniffed it then placed it back in her bag. "Brought it just in case." Damon had to admit he was oddly impressed and dropping his arms to his side he stepped closer to her, bracing one hand beside her head. "And still you decided to walk with me to the dance floor and allowed me to take you away from the crowd. Why?"  
  
Giving him an impish grin she looked up into his dark eyes. "Well I couldn't pass up a chance to get to know an actual vampire, being a student of the Paranormal and all. Plus you happen to be one of the sexiest men out here." Damon couldn't deny the truth, he was the best looking man at the festival but what Serena had just told him still shocked him. Reaching out Serena tugged on the front of his doublet. "So are you hungry or not? Don't worry I won't fall all over you afterwards. Besides you're not my type and you have a thing for Bonnie."  
  
Damon's eyebrows shot up and he couldn't cover up his expression of mild irritation. Shaking his head he replied, "I don't have a thing for Bonnie." Further conversation was forgotten as Serena tilted her face up and pushed her auburn hair to the side, exposing her creamy white neck. She smelled of lavender and rosemary as he lowered his lips to her throat. Images of Bonnie began to pass through his mind and pushing Serena away he turned his back on her. "What's wrong?" Her voice seemed to come from far away and Damon had to fight really hard not to laugh at her concern. Turning back toward her he saw her shrink back at the dark expression on his face. "I keep thinking about Bonnie. I shouldn't have left her alone with Alex. She's my responsibility today." A satisfied smile appeared on Serena's face as she fixed her hair. "See I told you that you have a thing for Bonnie. You won't even take a freely given meal." Growling in frustration Damon ran a hand through his hair. "I do not have a thing for her I just don't feel comfortable leaving her alone with a guy she barely knows."  
  
He was beginning to doubt himself and that didn't please him at all. Usually a girl just asking to be bit would have been the greatest thing to him but it just didn't feel right. 'I am not going to start feeding off of animals like my sissy of a brother.' He swore to himself as he looked towards the festival. "We better get back. I want to keep an eye on those two, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Heaven knows she's good at that." Shrugging Serena linked her arm through his and smiled up at him. "What ever you say." Damon was silent as he led her back to the festival and towards the bonfire. Bonnie and Alex were right where they left them and how they left them, with Bonnie's head on Alex's shoulder. 'This has got to stop.' Damon thought darkly as they came to a stop in front of bench. "I see they're about to light the bonfire." He mused out loud as he took the seat on Bonnie's other side, releasing Serena's arm in the process. He saw Bonnie's gaze travel to Serena's neck and was surprised to see a hint of relief in her beautifully fair features.  
  
Stretching he placed his arm behind Bonnie on the bench, ignoring the glare he got from Alex. "So how much longer do you want to stay?" Looking up Bonnie gave him a half smile. "I don't know maybe another hour, I heard they're having this fighters contest, who ever wins is the head cheese of the after party and he gets to pick a girl to belly dance for him. I thought it might be fun to watch. They're actually letting girls try for the spot to. I'd love to see a guy all decked out in belly dancing cloths, with all those scarves and bells." The image of belly dancers to Damon were pleasing but the image of a guy belly dancer was a bit unsettling and he kind of felt sorry for any guy that might get picked tonight.  
  
End of Chapter Nine.. (I know I know, it took me a while to get this one up. Haven't been feeling all that well lately, been sleeping a lot. ~sigh~. well I hope this one was just as enjoyable as the last. As always comments are welcomed even negative ones.) 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Bonnie stiffened slightly as Damon placed his arm around her shoulders. It was a very territorial gesture and though it made her a bit uneasy she managed to give him a half smile and reply to his question about how long she wanted to stay. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she spoke of the guy belly dancers. Hearing the crackle of the fire as it roared to life her attention was averted so she didn't see the looks that passed between Damon and Alex. Alex's expression was dark scowl of annoyance while Damon's had the hint of pure amusement to it.  
  
Nearby Serena sifted uncomfortably in her seat as she watched the two of them mentally butt heads with each other. Damon turned out to be the victor of little show of testosterone as Alex looked away with narrowed eyes. Oblivious to what had just happened right over the top of her head Bonnie watched as the flames of the fire reached up to touch the darkening night sky.  
  
As the fire grew she could feel the heat coming closer. The musicians that had slowly made their way towards the bonfire began to play a cheerful tune. Bonnie turned her gaze towards Alex as he tapped her on the shoulder. "Care to dance?" His expression was hopeful and she really hated to burst his bubble but she wasn't in the mood to dance, especially not with him. Her feet were already throbbing in the places he had trodden on before. "Actually," she began in a sweet apologetic voice as she stood up, "I have to go to the ladies room."  
  
Alex looked as if her were about to stand and offer to escort her but Serena stepped in and saved the day, at least for the moment. "I'll walk with you Bonnie. I'm sure these two handsome guys cam find something to occupy themselves while we powder out noses." The twinkle in her eyes and the smile on her face was irresistible and Bonnie found herself smiling somewhat gratefully back. "Well ok, we'll be back in a bit." As they made their way to the bathroom Bonnie notice how quiet Serena had become and was about to ask what was the matter when a shriek pierced the night.  
  
End of Chapter Ten.. I know I know.. terrible place to leave off and it's shorter than the last chapter but I had a writer's block and just came up with this at midnight soooo hopefully another thought will hit me tomorrow and I can tell you exactly who shrieked and why they did it. well tah till then. As always comments are welcomed may they be bad or good. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
Damon had seen the look in Alexander's eyes as Serena offered to walk with Bonnie to the bathroom. 'Sorry buddy but the girl doesn't want you following her around all the damn time.' He was beginning to feel sorry for him, the whole eager to please bit was starting to get irritating not to mention pitiful. 'Humans.' He thought with contempt as he felt the warmth of the fire touch his skin and he looked toward the blaze. 'Ah fire, lovely yet terrifying at the same time. It can keep you warm on a cold night or it can destroy your entire world. Much like love.' His musings were cut short by a scream nearby. 'That sounded rather feminine.' Beside him Alexander shot up, raced towards the direction of the scream and didn't bother to look back. It was just as well for if he had he would have seen a vacant spot where Damon had been sitting. Damon was near the bathrooms in the blink of an eye.  
  
He found Bonnie standing alone eyes wide and a frightened look on her face. Damon instantly forgot Alexander, Serena and all the rest of the silly humans at the festival. He was at her side in a flash taking her in his arms in a comforting gesture. "Are you alright? I heard a scream." Bonnie pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "I thought something bad was happening again. Ever since Klaus things have been kind of quiet, I didn't know if our town was being invaded by some other paranormal freak of nature." Damon noticed she was shaking and pulled her closer. "Now what happened to that brave girl that stood up to the big bad blonde meanie? Has Bonnie the warrior druid gone chicken again?" His teasing tone was greeted by a small punch in the gut as Bonnie tried to pull away.  
  
"I didn't stand up to Klaus." She said in a soft voice. When Damon raised a quizzical brow she grinned. "I sat there in front of him like a hard headed kid unwilling to give up her favorite toy." Damon's chuckle was rich and it echoed in the night. "Hard headed? You actually admit you were hard headed and I didn't get it on tape?" Once again his comment was greeted with a punch but this time he caught her wrist before she made contact. "Temper temper. Do you know how cute you are when you're mad?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to pull her wrist free but Damon held fast. "I probably look even cuter to you scared." Damon shook his head as he finally released her wrist. "No you don't look cuter when you're scared, you just look scared." Along time ago the flicker of fear in a person's eyes would have made his pulse race but his brother and the others had managed to change him somehow.  
  
They say sometimes change is for the better but he still couldn't believe it though. One year with his brother and his brother's human friends had made him softer and now he was getting protective over a bubble headed friend of Elena's. Looking down at her he realized she was looking up at him with a curious expression on her face. "What?" He asked gruffly, his little bout of selflessness was beginning to rub him the wrong way. Shaking her head she gave him a small smile. "Nothing just wondering why you came to the rescue is all." Damon clinched his jaw and looked over her head at the bathroom door. "Because I'm responsible for you till this stupid festival is over with. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to the bonfire. I'll wait for you while you use the restroom."  
  
Bonnie's brown eyes narrowed at his nonchalant tone and she turned away towards the door. "Don't bother waiting, I can make it back to the bonfire on my own." Her tone was icy and the slamming of the bathroom door silenced any further comments from Damon. "Women." He grumbled softly under his breath and was tempted to leave her to return to the bonfire by her self but he didn't, he stayed and waited. When she hadn't exited the bathroom after ten minutes he began to worry much to his dismay. Knocking on the door he called her name but didn't receive an answer. His hand stilled on the doorknob and he battled with the idea of just walking into the ladies room. He decided to knock one more time and still not getting an answer he made up his mind.  
  
Turning the knob he opened the door slowly and poked his head in. "Bonnie? Bonnie look I'm sorry. I really was wor-." His sentenced trailed off as he realized the bathroom was empty. "What the." He looked around the last stall and found another door. "So much for my apology." He said as he excited the bathroom the same way Bonnie obviously had.  
  
End of Chapter 11: As always comments are welcomed. I appreciate everyone's patience as I write this story as things come to me. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Bonnie pulled against the bindings at her ankles and wrists but they gave no sign of loosening. She had intended to go back out and give Damon a piece of her mind when she was done using the bathroom but a knock at the back bathroom door had caught her attention. Opening the door she had stuck her head out to look and her world had become dark, someone had pulled something over her head. She'd been thrown across someone's shoulders and told to keep quiet. Cold dread had passed through her like water and she was to scared to make a sound anyways.  
  
Suddenly she was placed on her feet and held up right as the cover was taken off her head. Looking around she saw some of the people from the festival standing around all smiling at her. 'Oh god they're some type of weird cult.' Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and shouted. "Damon!" The name had barely left her when she was gagged and pushed into a chair and tied down. The crowd around her parted and Serena stepped forward smiling with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 'I knew there was something off about her.' Glaring at the other red headed girl Bonnie pulled against the ropes that held her to the chair but the ropes held fast. 'Oh when I get out of here you are going to be sooo sorry.' Several foul names to call Serena passed through her mind and she longed to shout them at her. "Who will fight for this girls life?" Serena asked the group looking around, a shapely brow arched.  
  
Several of the guys stepped forward and Bonnie saw that Alex was one of them. 'What is going on here?' She was puzzled, was it a game or was it something far worse? "I'll fight for her life." Alex said, a smile played across his face and his were eyes full of determination. 'This has got to be a game right?' Her doubts grew more as wood was piled around her and an outside torch was placed dangerously close to her. 'Oh my god they're going to burn me alive for their cheap amusement!' Once again she tried to pull at the ropes in an attempt to get as far away as the torch as she possibly could. Serena stepped closer to her and bent down, her breath was a whisper against Bonnie's ear. "No need squirming Bonnie, you're not going to get free." Stepping back she looked down at Bonnie and she could tell that Serena was enjoying this little game.  
  
'What did I ever do to you?' Bonnie's eyes questioned her but the girl simply flipped her hair over her shoulders and turned away. "Will anyone else fight for this girl's life?" She walked in front of the volunteers counting them one by one. There were seven all together. Suddenly there was a whispering of voices as another person stepped into the circle. "I will fight for her life." At the sound of Damon's voice Bonnie whipped her face around to look at him, relief welling up inside of her. 'Whoo hoo the calvary hath arrived.' At the end of the line Alex tensed as a scowled took the place of his smile.  
  
"Well well, so you did decide to join our little party." Serena's voice was a soft purr as she walked to Damon's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie watched as Damon shrugged her hand off and gave the girl a dark look. 'Don't you know you don't touch Damon unless he wants you too?' If she was able to smirk Bonnie would have but the gag prevented it. Glancing from Damon to Bonnie Serena smiled and stepped away. "The rules are fairly simple. Each one of you will fight against each other and the losers of each fight will be eliminated from the 'contest.' Who wants to go first?" A couple of guys stepped forward and Bonnie had the feeling that both Damon and Alex would probably be the last to fight each other.  
  
End of Chapter 12: Is it a game or is Bonnie's life really at stake? Is Serena to be trusted or does she have a hidden motive? As always comments are welcomed and thanks to all that have commented so far. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Damon had barely closed the bathroom door when he heard Bonnie shout his name. The fear was evident in her voice and he wondered what kind of trouble she had managed to get herself into. There had been to many witnesses around for him to use his inhuman speed so he'd broke into an easy run and ran in the direction of her shout. What he found when he got to her both baffled and worried him. Bonnie was tied up in a chair and surrounded by wood. He had heard Serena's challenge and had stepped up. 'Don't worry Bonnie they'll pay for this little game of there's' He had felt utter distaste for Serena as she placed her hand on his shoulder and welcomed him to her game. Nothing would have pleased him more than to break the bitch's hand but he had opted to just shrug it off, better to not make a scene.  
  
As two of the fighters began their duel he noticed Bonnie squirming in her seat, uncomfortable with her front row seat. Stepping up to Serena he gave her a dark look. "Can't you at least untie her?" Serena simply shook her head 'no' and turned around to watch the fighters. He thought briefly about summoning Stefan to help but he pushed that thought aside. He didn't need his brother to help him with these lowly humans. He could feel Bonnie's distress from where he stood and turning he found her watching him with pleading eyes. Using his powers he sent her a comforting message. ~Everything is going to be all right Bonnie. I'm going to let them play their little game out and then when I find out who came up with the idea they'll be sorry they had ever been born.~  
  
He watched as a little bit of the tension left her body as she got his message. 'If only her own Druid powers were stronger we could communicate during this stupid game.' Turning his attention back to the fighters he watched as one dressed in Viking garb bested the one in a simple tunic and pants. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought unhappily as Serena motioned for him to take up arms. He was to fight a man dressed as a Spaniard while Alex fought a man in medieval French garb. Since the two fights were held at the same time to move the 'game' along Damon couldn't observe Alex's fighting style like he wanted to.  
  
Damon's match was over in a matter of moments as was Alex's. The match that followed Damon's was one between another Spaniard and a man with a German persona. The German won the match and the four that were left were allowed to rest for a few moments. Even though Damon didn't need the rest he still took the time to survey his surroundings and observe the people. Maybe it was just a game, no further movement had been made towards Bonnie. A few moments later Damon was called to fight the German while Alex fought the Viking. These two matches took a bit longer but when they were done Damon and Alex both came out on top.  
  
Stepping between Damon and Alex Serena held up her hand and demanded everyone's attention. "Seems like we have a couple of professionals here tonight. Well I have decided to make the final fight a bit more interesting. In my hands here I have a blindfold and a rope. Damon you will be using the blind fold while Alex here will have one arm tied behind his back." Damon opened his mouth to comment on how preposterous the idea was but Serena silenced him with her next words. "To make matters even more interesting we are going to set fire to the wood around Bonnie." There were a series of gas[s from the people around the fighters. Some shifted uncomfortably while others looked on in interest. "Are you insane?" Damon spat out finding his voice and took a step towards Bonnie. There men brandishing rather pointy pieces of wood stepped forward and blocked his way.  
  
Serena made a small 'tsking' sound and walked to Damon's side. "You have no choice but to fight." Looking down at her Damon sneered as he took in her satisfied expression. "Nice touch with the wooden stakes." He said in a dark soft voice for her ears alone. Giving him a dazzling smile she gestured to the fighting area. "After you." Walking towards Alex he stopped in front of him. 'Maybe I can talk some sense into him.' Damon thought hopefully but the hope quickly died as he saw the blood lust in Alex's eyes. 'He actually wants this fight.'  
  
Shaking his head Damon extended his hand towards him. "Come on Alex, this is a ridiculous form of entertainment. Let me get Bonnie and take her home." Damon was surprised when Alex laughed in his face. "You're just afraid that you won't be able to beat me this time with the blindfold." The tone of his voice was as irritating as the sound of nails scraping across a chalkboard. 'Man this guy really knows how to get on my nerves.' Taking a rapier from a nearby stand be bowed to Alex and said in a cold voice, "You want to dance? Let's dance."  
  
End of Chapter Twelve: Whoo hooo.. my updating wasn't so far apart this time eh? As always comments are welcomed be they negative or positive. Excuse any typos.. some stuff spell check just won't get. Can you believe Damon has to be blindfolded?. geez the nerve of that Serena! ~grin~. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Bonnie watched in horror as Serena blindfolded Damon and another girl she didn't know handed Alex a wooden lance. 'There not even tying him up like they said they would!' She couldn't believe it, first they tie her to a chair and surround her with wood, now they were putting Damon's life, albeit undead, in danger for what? Their own personal amusement? She tried to scream as a man stepped forward and touched the torch to the wood. 'Oh this is sick!' She longed to shout at him to stop but all she could do was make muffled noises. Using all her willpower she forced herself to look away from the rising flames to Damon. Closing her eyes she found strength in her fear and pushed to touch his mind. ~Damon they didn't tie his hands and he has a wooden lance.~ She opened her eyes in time to see Damon tense slightly. ~I figured as much.~ He sent back to her as Alex began to circle him. Damon seemed to be going on sense of hearing a smell. Bonnie looked on as Damon dodged Alex's first attack and countered with a rapier strike to the leg. Bonnie watched as the rapier blade drew blood.  
  
'Oh no! It doesn't have a safety tip on it. If Damon wins he might kill Alex in the process but if Alex wins then Damon might die.' Bonnie's mid began to reel and she was near fainting but she refused to lose consciousness. She was afraid that her path to Damon was a one shot thing and the one that she had gotten to him had drained most of her strength. 'I can't tell him about the sword.' She thought sadly as Damon dodged another attack from Alex. Bonnie felt the left side of her face begin to warm and a quick glance told her that the fire was growing. 'If I get out of this alive I swear never to come to one of these things again.' Turning her gaze back to the fight she watched as Damon slashed at Alex's arm. Closing her eyes she wished she could cover her ears and block out the moan of pain that came from Alex.  
  
'This is not happening. I'm dreaming. When I open my eyes I'll be in my room.' The hope died in her heart as she opened her eyes and found that it wasn't a dream. The flames were starting to spread even more and the heat was beginning to make her sweat. Digging her nails into her palm she once more fought the urge to faint. Pulling at the binding at her wrist she felt it loosen slightly. 'I know I just didn't imagine that.' She thought eyes wide as another tug loosened the ropes a bit more. Looking up she saw Damon attempt to dodge another attack from Alex but stumble over a piece of wood in the process. She felt a stab of pain pierce her where the lance stuck in his leg as if it were she out there instead of him but Damon didn't cry out. Pulling more forcefully at her bindings she stilled as one hand pulled free. Looking around she noticed that all eyes, even Serena's, were on the fight.  
  
Pulling her other wrist free she kept her eyes glued on Serena. The other girl stood enraptured by the fight, tugging at something around her neck. It looked like some weird medallion or amulet. Squinting her eyes Bonnie tried to get a better look at it but the smoke from the flames was causing her to tear up. She longed to wipe her eyes but to do so would be to give away the fact that her wrists were free. 'Now for the rope binding me to the chair.' Bonnie looked up as another cry of pain came from Alex. His right cheek had a gash in it and the blood was dripping down his check.  
  
End Chapter Fourteen: As always comments are welcomed. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Damon had felt the brush of Bonnie's mind touching his, warning him about the lance and the fact that Alex wasn't keeping his part of the deal. The first few dodges were nothing and when his sword had hit home he had caught the smell of blood in the air. 'There isn't a safety tip on this rapier.' Normally in a duel that wouldn't have phased him but this was supposed to be a game and murdering a human in front of Bonnie was the last thing he wanted to do. 'She's starting to get to you.' His inner voice told him in his mind. Scowling he attempted to doge another attack but stumbled over a piece of wood. The pain he felt in his leg was nothing compared to the rage he felt towards the mastermind of this game. 'It has to be Serena, but why?' Cloaked in darkness he brought forth her image and tried to study it while listening to Alex's movements. There was something familiar about her but her couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
Dodging another attack he sent his sword high and tensed slightly as he heard Alex cry out. Further movement from him though said that he was indeed still alive. A rustling to his right and a couple of gasps from the crowd distracted his attention. He felt the lance as it went through his doublet and pierced the flesh cover his heart. Expecting the final shove bringing hid death he was surprised when he heard Bonnie shout. "No!" Ripping the blindfold from his face he looked down to see the lance protruding from his doublet. "I believe the lady said stop." Damon told Alex in a shaky voice. Stepping back he felt the tip of the lance leave his skin. 'Well that was a little to close for comfort.' He thought darkly as Bonnie rushed to his side. He watched as Alex proceeded to step forward, lance still aimed at Damon's heart. "I said no." Bonnie stated firmly stepping between them, her back up against Damon's chest. ~Go Bonnie Warrior Druid.~ Damon sent to her and moved to push her aside, out of harm's way.  
  
His eyes widened as his push met resistance. "Bonnie?" Shaking her head she stood firm and he noted the tension in her shoulders. "What the hell is going on here?!" Serena exclaimed as she stepped forward. "Who untied you?" Her eyes were like emerald slits as she advanced on Bonnie. Lifting her chin Bonnie turned toward Serena, a cold glint in her eyes. "I managed to untie myself and now I want some answers." Clinching her fist Serena scowled and looked at Alex. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Alex looked as if he were void of emotions, as if here were a puppet. 'How is she controlling him?' Damon wondered as once more he moved his gaze to Serena and noticed that she was clutching at a medallion around her neck. Movement from Alex's direction caught his eye and he turned in time to see Alex rush both him and Bonnie with the lance. Damon tried to push Bonnie out of the way but he was too late. The lance grazed Bonnie's left arm, ripping a hole in her sleeve and cutting her upper arm.  
  
Bonnie fell to her knees as a scream of pain tore from her throat. The scream seemed to pierce Damon's heart and all he could do was grab her and roll them away form Alex. Releasing her he stood up and in a flash he had Alex pinned to the ground and the lance thrown into the fiery blaze that had been the area where Bonnie had been held captive. Narrowing his eyes Damon fixed Serena with a glare. "Now who are you? Really?"  
  
End Chapter Fifteen: Ooooh Bonnie's got and ouchie and Damon is starting to admit that he has feelings for the 'Warrior Droo-id'. Sorry this one's so short but I'm sending it with ch. 14. More is on it's way.. but the bed it calleth my name ~grin~ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Bonnie sat up and grabbed her arm. Hissing softly at the pain she released her arm and stared at her blood stained hand. It might have been just a scratch but it hurt like hell. Turning her attention to Serena she waited for an answer. Serena's laughter was the last thing she expected to hear, and it sent a cold shiver down her spine. "Who am I?" Serena asked as she began to walk in a circle around them. Bonnie looked at the other people around them and couldn't believe what she saw. They were all staring into space, unanimated, barely breathing. 'What's wrong with them? Why are they just standing there?!' Looking back to Serena Bonnie's eyes followed her as she walked around them.  
  
Once more her eyes were drawn to the necklace around her neck. 'Could that be her source of power?' Further contemplation on the necklace was halted by Serena's next words. "You probably don't know me personally, seeing as how I was just a little girl but you became well acquainted with my mother, well the five minutes or so you allowed her to live." Bonnie looked up at Damon and watched as realization began to dawn in his eyes. 'He killed her mother?' Bonnie reminded herself that Damon had changed in the past year, that he was a different man. Bonnie noticed the tightness in his jaw and his clinched fist. "You're mother?" Serena made a little groan of disappointment. "Don't tell me you don't remember my mother. I believe is was early 80's and you came across a woman who's car had stranded her and her five year old daughter."  
  
Bonnie watched as Damon paled slightly but kept his eyes on the circling Serena. "Yes I remember. It had been a few days since I had last fed when I spotted your mother's car on the road." Standing Bonnie stepped closer to Damon. "Stay where you are Bonnie. I'll get to you in a moment, wait you're turn." Serena's promise stopped her in her tracks and looking in her direction she caught Serena watching her with narrowed eyes. "Leave her out of this." Damon stated darkly as he stepped off an unconscious Alex. "I was a different person then." He told her but frowned as Serena sneered. "You were a monster then and still are. You didn't give my mother a chance." The venom in her voice and the anger that flashed in her eyes were frightening.  
  
"You're wrong." Bonnie said softly bringing Serena's attention back to her. "What?" Serena snapped shaking her head. "I said you're wrong." Bonnie stated louder stepping closer to Damon. "Damon has changed, he's no longer the man that killed your mother and if you can't see that then you're a fool." The statement seemed to anger Serena even more and stepping forward she grabbed Bonnie by her hair. Bonnie caught a glimmer of silver out of the corner of her eye and tensed as she felt the sharp tip of a dagger touch her throat. Damon made a move forward but Serena shot a warning glance at him. "Step any closer Damon and you're little girlfriend is dead. Don't try to deny the feelings you have for her, I've seen the way you've looked at her. I should just kill her anyways. You took away the most important person in my life, I should do you the same favor."  
  
Bonnie searched his face for any sign of emotion and noticed a slight twitch in his right jaw. "Don't listen to her Damon. Just get out of here. Get the others." Bonnie told him, her voice shaky with fright. Serena tugged harder at Bonnie's hair and the tip of the dagger pierced her flesh, drawing a drop of blood, which trickled down her throat and stained the collar of her white chemise. She heard Damon growl deep in his throat but he didn't move forward. "Such loyalty wasted on a freak of nature." Serena said in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
End Chapter 17: Another boo boo for Bonnie and a threat from Serena.. this isn't Bonnie's idea of a good birthday at all huh folks? Sorry if the chapters are short but I'm putting all this in different perspectives, both Damon and Bonnie's. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Damon kept from flinching as the tip of the dagger pierce Bonnie's flesh. 'Damn her.' Closing his eyes briefly he attempted to calm his racing heart. "If you hurt her I'll rip your throat out." He said in a raspy voice, his canines beginning to elongate. Serena responded by tugging harder on Bonnie's hair, bringing tears to the petite red heads liquid brown eyes. "Oh really? Are you leading me to believe that you care for someone other than yourself and your driving need for blood?" The doubt was evident in her voice. "Yes." Damon replied as he took in the sight of Bonnie's tear streaked face. "I care for her more than I do my own life." He couldn't lie to himself anymore. The quirky bubble headed red head had gotten under his skin and had stayed there.  
  
He couldn't remember exactly when he began to enjoy having her around but to imagine his life without her in it was inconceivable. Shaking her head Serena refused to believe his words. "No, people like you don't change. I was there remember? I watched you rip my mother's throat out. You didn't kill me though because just as you were done with my mother another car pulled up and you ran away like the coward you are." Damon had been called many things in his life but coward had to be the biggest insult. "I told you, I was in a frenzy. I hadn't fed in a few days. I'm not the same person anymore." Serena gave a growl of frustration and moved the tip of the dagger slightly, making a shallow cut at the base of Bonnie's throat. "If you're such a changed person what do you feed on? Rats?" Damon looked away from Bonnie's face.  
  
He hadn't told anyone the secret he'd been keeping to himself for a few months. "No I don't feed off animals." He said flatly then looking into Serena's eyes added in a resigned voice, "I go to a blood bank." He heard Bonnie's sharp in take of breath and he turned to gaze on her puzzled face. "A blood bank? Come on, after being around a hundred years or so that's the best lie you can come up with? You were going to feed of me earlier this evening for crying out loud!" Damon could imagine ripping her throat out just as he had done to her mother but he pushed the thought away. "It's true." Bonnie said softly "I can see it in his face, he's not lying."  
  
Anything else Bonnie had to say was silenced by another sharp tug. "You see what he wants you to see." Serena had once been pretty in Damon's eyes but the look of pure hatred on her face as she glared at him robbed her of whatever beauty she had once had. "I wasn't really going to feed off you. Like you said earlier I was simply trying to make Bonnie jealous. I was to blinded by my own stupidity to see it." Releasing her hold on Bonnie's hair Serena pushed her to the ground. "Just like you to use someone to your advantage. Not only did you kill my mother but you tried to use me to get back at her." Gesturing to Bonnie Serena sneered and kicked her in the side. "A piece of worthless fluff you're wasting your time on. She can't even defend herself." Damon stepped forward but Serena's dagger was still a little to close to Bonnie. 'I've got to get her away from Bonnie, maybe Bonnie could make a run for it if Serena's attention was distracted.'  
  
The flames behind Serena shot up and as Serena looked behind her to the flames Bonnie stood up, eyes narrowed and full of disgust. "Can't defend myself? Sweety you have no idea who you are dealing with." Damon's nickname had never been so right as Bonnie placed her hands on her hips and fixed Serena with a dark look. "Who do you think you are?" Serena shrieked stepping forward, waving the dagger carelessly about. Smirking Bonnie showed no fear towards the dagger as it came close to her face. "Well I guess you can call me Bonnie, Warrior Druid." Her statement was punctuated by another burst of power from the fire. 'How is she doing that? She must be tapping more into her powers. It's very Carrie like.' Damon thought with a small smile as Bonnie sidestepped an attack from Serena.  
  
Damon heard a groan come from beneath him and looked down to find Alex coming to. "Oh no you don't." He said putting his foot on Alex's back to hold him in place once more. "I believe this fight belongs to the girls." He told Alex's groggy form as he turned his attention back to Bonnie and Serena. Looking on Damon watched as Bonnie's hand shot out and grasped the necklace around Serena's neck. The sound of the chain breaking seemed to stun Serena for a moment allowing Bonnie to pull her hand away unharmed. Around them people seemed to snap out of their daydreams and a series of mumbled questions went around the circle. 'So the medallion had been her source of power.' Stepping off Alex Damon stepped to Bonnie's side as Serena lunged for her. With the flick of his wrist he managed to unarm her and throw her down on the ground. "Get up and you'll be sorry you did." He said coldly and took the medallion out of Bonnie's hand.  
  
"Nice going Bonnie, I knew you had it in you." He said as he studied the medallion. The stone in the middle of a rune engraved circle was purple in color. He felt the power throbbing from it in his palm. "Interesting, I thought the Wiccan Reed was do as thou will but harm none. You aren't a real Wiccan are you?" Serena responded by sneering, her eyes that once held an angry fire were now frightened and unsure. "No you couldn't be. You might have been in the beginning but you delved into the dark arts for what? Revenge?" Standing up Serena dusted herself off and glared at the two standing in front of her. "I would have gotten my revenge if it hadn't been for you and that little witch of yours. You were the one that did the bit with the fire weren't you Bonnie?" Looking away from her Bonnie refused to answer her question. I knew it." Serena said in a matter of fact voice. "So what are you going to do to me now? Kill me in front of all these people?" She asked waving her hand around the circle of witnesses who seemed a bit uncomfortable and baffled by what was going on.  
  
"No." Damon turned as Bonnie spoke out loud. "What should we do with her Bonnie?" Damon asked as he pocketed the medallion. "Nothing, let them decide." She replied and pointed to the area behind Serena and the fire. Damon followed the direction her finger was pointing and felt relieved for the first time to see uniformed police officers walking up. 'For once I'm glad the ole boys in blue are here, a bit late but at least they showed.' Serena tried to make a run for it but Damon seized her arm and stopped her dead in her tracks. "I think you have some questions to answer." He said out loud then added softly for her ears alone, "And don't pull the whole, he's a vampire who killed my mother bit, it'll only land you in the looney bin."  
  
About an hour later when both Damon and Bonnie 'Smith's' statements had been taken the two of them made there way to the car. Half way there though they were stopped by a very haggard looking Alex. Damon with is arm around Bonnie's shoulder tensed slightly as he came into view. Holding up his hands Alex shook his head. "It's ok.. you win, you got the girl. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted out there. I don't know what was wrong with me, I just felt the urge to hurt you, kill you even." Normally Damon would have beat the shit out of him and left him for dead but instead he shrugged. "You're right. I won, I got the girl." He said with a satisfied smile and steered Bonnie around Alex and to the car. "Where to now Bonnie? Do you want to go home?" Shaking her head no Bonnie allowed him to open the door for her. "No I think I'd like to go somewhere quiet." With a grin he closed the door and made his way around the car to the driver side. "Ask and ye shall receive." He said softly as he started the car up and backed out of the parking space.  
  
End Chapter Seventeen: Ok this isn't the end folks.. just because Serena has been put away doesn't mean the story is over with.. there are still some things left to be said. After this one I'll be working on another VD fan fic but it'll be a bit different.. I warn you I'm a Bonnie/Damon shipper. I believe the feisty red head can change his wicked wicked ways so the next one will deal with them two. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Bonnie closed her eyes and rested her head on the headrest. "For a moment there I didn't think we were going to make it." She said softly as Damon pulled the car out of the parking lot. Opening her eyes she turned and gazed upon the profile of the man who had risked his life for hers. "Thank you. You really saved the day Damon." Reaching over she placed her hand over his and felt him stiffen slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked removing her hand and placing it in her lap. Taking his eyes off the road briefly he looked at her and frowned. "I didn't save the day." He said softly before turning his gaze back to the road. Shaking her head Bonnie smiled and turned in her seat to get a better look at him. "Of course you saved the day. You even got hurt in the process." With the wave of her hand she gestured towards his blood soaked pants. A half smile teased at his lips as he listened to her trying to make him into the hero. "Just because I got blood on my poofy pants and unarmed the psycho witch doesn't make me the guy who saved the day."  
  
Nodding her head Bonnie poked him in the arm. "Yes it does. If you hadn't been there I would be a pile of ashes right now." The smile that had begun to form on his face disappeared suddenly. "If I hadn't been there you wouldn't have been in that predicament in the first place." He was mad at himself, Bonnie realized as she watched his face, the muscle in his jaw twitching slightly. "You know you're cute when you're mad." She said and turned away from him to stare out the window. Slowing down Damon pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. Shutting the engine off he unhooked his seat belt and turned to face her. "What?" He asked as cars passed them by on the freeway. Turning a pair of laughing eyes toward him she smiled. "I knew that would get your attention." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "Look Bonnie." Placing a fingertip to his lips she silenced him. "I might have ripped the necklace off of her and broke the spell but you fought blindfolded to save me Damon. This is the second time you have saved my life and for that I am forever grateful. Whether you want to admit it you saved the day."  
  
Reaching over Damon pushed the button on her safety belt releasing Bonnie from the straps. "Ok, how's about this. Together we both saved the day?" Shrugging out of the safety belt Bonnie smiled and leaned forward, her face mere inches from his. "Damon are you attempting to compromise?" She couldn't help the wonder in her voice as she took a good look at him up close. "Maybe. What if I am?" He asked, his breath tickling her face. Closing her eyes she had to keep herself from leaning forward more. "Well if you are then I agree." She said softly and opened her eyes as she heard him move and turn the car back on. She couldn't help the disappointment she felt as she realized he had hooked his seat belt back up and intended to drive back on to the road. Settling back against the seat she pulled the safety belt across her chest and snapped it shut. "So where are we going?" She asked looking out the window, at anything but him. "You'll see." He said with a hint of a smile as he merged with traffic. The rest of the thirty-minute drive was spent in silence and Bonnie had the feeling that they weren't in Fell's Church. "Damon where are we going?"  
  
Her curiosity was driving her crazy. A year ago she would have been scared out her mind being alone with Damon on a deserted stretch of road. She hadn't seen another car for miles and she couldn't think of any place he would want to take her. "Come on Damon! Can't you at least give me a hint?" She asked as she continued to stare out the window. "Nope." Was his only reply. Grumbling about now unfair he was being Bonnie sulked in the passenger seat beside him. For a moment she thought she heard him chuckle but when she chanced a glance at him his expression was unreadable. As the car slowed to a stop Bonnie looked around finally realizing where they were. "Damon this is Virginia Beach!" She exclaimed, eyes widening as he turned off the car and took the key out of the ignition. "So it is." He said coolly while unhooking his seat belt. Bonnie couldn't kelp the giggle that escaped from her. Damon bringing her to the beach was a little hard to believe, in fact the whole day and the night so far had been hard to believe. "What are you laughing at?" Damon asked, raising a quizzical brow.  
  
Shaking her head she wiped the tears from her eyes and fought to catch her breath. "N-Nothing. It's just..we're at the beach!" Another fit of giggles took control of her again and Damon was forced to just wait for them to pass. When she was finally quiet again he leaned forward and unhooked her seat belt for her. Giving him an apologetic look she smiled. "Sorry about that but you just don't look like the beach type." She said snickering softly. Lifting his eyes to the ceiling Damon sighed. "How about we stretch our legs?" He asked reaching over her and opening her door. Bonnie looked down and found him looking up at her. "What?" She asked as she took in the dumbfounded look on his face. "I think I'm stuck." He said in a whisper as he laid across her lap. "What?!" She asked again, her eyes wide. Closing his eyes momentarily he took a deep breath and replied, "I said I'm-." Shaking her head Bonnie cut him off in mid-sentence. "I heard what you said but how are you stuck?"  
  
Damon moved his arm and Bonnie heard the material of his sleeve rip as he pulled himself free of the door handle. Sitting upright in his seat he grimaced as he looked upon his torn sleeve. "Oh." Bonnie said in a soft voice as she tugged lightly on his ripped sleeve. "Yeah." He replied in an equally soft voice, giving her 'a what did you expect?' look. Tearing her gaze away from his sleeve she felt the desire to breath in fresh air. Getting out of the care she stretched, extending her hands towards the star filled night sky. This had to be the best part of her night so far, well second best. The best part had been when Damon admitted having feelings for her but at the moment she was a bit nervous about bringing that up. Closing the door she walked towards the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. She felt his presence behind her before she heard his voice. "Beautiful isn't it?" His breath was like a soft whisper against her ear and she shivered inwardly at both the sound of his voice and the feeling of his hands as he placed them on her shoulders. "Cold?" He asked her as he began to gently rub her arms. Shaking her head no she turned around to face him causing him to drop his hands to his side.  
  
"We must have drove thirty-miles or so to get here. Why?" Her eyes searched his face as her fingers itched to touch his cheek. "You said you wanted to go somewhere quiet. It might not be completely quiet but you have to admit it is quiet compared what we just left and a lot more relaxing." Smiling Bonnie couldn't deny the truth in his words. She watched as his face became tense in the glow of the moonlight. "Bonnie about Serena's mother." He began but was silenced as Bonnie raised her hand and shook her head. "I don't want to hear about it Damon." She stated firmly. Misunderstanding her he stepped away from her and scowling turned away. "I thought you of all people would understand, I guess I was wrong." As he began to walk away Bonnie stepped forward and grabbed his arm. "Damon, I believe in you. I know you've changed. I've seen proof of that tonight. You could have killed both Alex and Serena but you didn't." Turning him around to face her she continued on as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "You could have left me for dead but you didn't." As a tear slipped down her cheek the dark scowl vanished from his face.  
  
End Chapter Eighteen: Like I said in the previous chapter the story isn't over yet.. they still have there own inner demons to fight. Self doubts junk like that. ~grin~ As always comments are welcomed and excuse any typos.. the spirit hath moved me and I am caught up in a whirlwind of typing (and typos).. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
If it hadn't been for the tears and the sincere look in her eyes Damon would have thought she was just saying that to keep from getting stranded at the beach. 'Someone other than my brother and his 'girlfriend' believing in me?' It was almost to good to be true. Looking in her eyes he felt all the anger and tension from the day leave him. "Thank you." He said softly stepping closer and taking her hands in his. Bonnie shook her head a look of mild surprise from the physical contact on her face. "For what?" She asked him as he ran both of his thumbs over her knuckles. "For believing in me. For not looking at me with disgust when you found out about Serena's mother, and for not telling anyone about the whole getting take out from the blood bank thing."  
  
Grinning Bonnie gave his hands a little squeeze. "Hey I didn't say I was going to keep the blood bank thing a secret." Damon's eyebrows shot up and his brow furrowed. "But," she went on, "If it's that important to you, my lips are sealed." For the first time since earlier that day Damon's signature wicked look returned to his face. "Sealed, really?" Releasing one of her hands he tilted her chin up and bent down, stopping a breath away from her lips. Closing her eyes Bonnie took in a shaky breath and replied in a breathy voice. "It's a figure of speech." She smelled of wood smoke and country apples. Being so close to her Damon could hear the beat of her heart as it quickened. "Figure of speech? Then that means they're not sealed. Which means I can." His voice so soft and accented trailed off as Bonnie lifted her face closer to his. "Yes?" She asked him, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Stepping away from her he released her other hand. "Not trust you with my secret." He stated as he tore his gaze away from her dreamy closed eyes expression. Bonnie's eyes snapped open and if Damon had been watching he would have seen the determination in the dark brown orbs. Stepping up to him she grabbed the front of his doublet forcefully causing him to look down at her. "Then I guess you'll just have to seal them for me now won't you?" Bonnie didn't give him time to reply. Standing on her tiptoes she brushed her lips against his. Damon's lips tingled as Bonnie's came in contact with them. He had kissed her before but this time was different because it was her who was kissing him.  
  
Instinctively Damon's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. All thoughts of the past day, and of Stefan and Elena vanished from his mind like a puff of smoke. He made a slight noise of protest as Bonnie pulled away, licking her kiss-swollen lips. "Wow." She said softly as he opened his eyes. "Yeah." He replied cupping her cheek with his hand. "That had to have been." She trailed off as he raised a quizzical brow and asked, "What?" Chewing nervously on her bottom lip for a moment she continued on. "The worst kiss I have ever gotten. I know your ancient Italian player ass can do better than that." Damon's eyebrows knitted together before he realized she was just taunting him. Allowing his features to relax he smiled. "Oh really?" Bonnie nodded and opened her moth to say something but he never gave her the chance.  
  
Jerking her forward he lent his face down and capture her lips in a passionate embrace. He felt the surprise leave her body as she clung to him like a drowning woman. Opening his eyes he was the first one to pull away. Turning his back to her he walked down the wooden stairway leading to the beach, leaving Bonnie to stare at his back wide eyed and confused. He knew she would follow him and as he stopped and waited for her he took the time to look at the night sky. It had been so long since he'd actually looked at the stars and allowed himself to consider them beautiful.  
  
End Chapter 19: Okies.. the last chapter is next. ~pout~ all good things must come to an end.. As always comments are always welcomed be they negative or positive. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
Closing her mouth Bonnie raced to catch up with him, almost tumbling down the steps in the process. "Damon, wait up. I was just joking about the first kiss." She told him breathlessly as she finally caught up with him. "I know." He said with a small smile as he began to walk once more closer to the shore. Looking at the water Bonnie raised a curious brow as she remembered something. "I thought that vampires hated running water." She said as they stopped a few feet from the shore. "Vampires hate crossing running water. Ancients like Klaus can't without an extreme amount of pain but younger ones like my little brother and me get something to the equivalent of a really nasty tummy ache, depending on how strong we are." Nodding to show him that she understood she slipped off her shoes.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as she handed them to him. "I'm going to get my toes wet for a second. It's been forever since I've been to the beach." Bonnie could feel his eyes on her as she raced forward and dug her toes in the soft wet sand. Closing her eyes as the sea foam surrounded her toes she began to realize that maybe her birthday wasn't turning out so bad after all. Turning back around she walked back to him and finding a smile on his face her curiosity seized her once more. "What?" She asked and moved to take her shoes back but Damon had other plans. Extending a hand in the air he kept her shoes out of her reach. "Hey now fair picking on the gravitationally challenged girl." She told him as he continued to play keep away with her shoes, pushing her gently away with his free hand. "Give them back Damon or you'll be sorry." Smiling down at her as she jumped in the air he gave a soft chuckle. "What are you going to do? Bite my ankles?" Giving a frustrated growl Bonnie stopped jumping and stepped back to glare at him. "Fine keep them, but I must say they're not your size and will look horrible with that outfit."  
  
Tossing her shoes to the ground Damon stepped forward and grabbed her playfully by her arms. Pain shot through her as his hand came in contact with the scratch on her arm. Releasing her Damon took her arm gently with both hands and sought out the wound. Pushing the torn material of the sleeve away he studied the scratch, a worried expression etched on his face. "Well I don't see any pieces of wood and it's already starting to heal up." Letting go of her arm he ripped a piece of his own sleeve off. Bonnie watched in silence as he walked to the shore and dipped the piece of fabric into the water. Returning to her he took her arm in one hand and moved to wipe the scratch with the soaked piece of his sleeve.  
  
She tensed slightly as the salt water came in contact with her skin, causing it to sting for a moment. "I know this probably hurts a little but I have to clean it." Gritting her teeth she nodded her head as he continued to clean the scratch a few minutes. When he was done he placed a small kiss on the scratch before ringing out the water in the cloth. 'Souvenir?' Bonnie asked herself silently with a smile as he folded the damp cloth up and slid it into one of his pockets when he was done "What about you?" She asked softly out loud, reaching out to touch the spot over his heart that was stained with blood. "I'll be fine, I started healing about an hour ago." As he said this Bonnie remembered hearing that vampires healed faster than humans. "But you lost a lot of blood. Don't you need to." "Feed?" He finished for her, and a smile touched his lips as she nodded her head.  
  
"I could feed right now but I don't need t. I'm not in any danger." Sighing with relief she was happy to know that he wasn't hurt bad enough need a 'blood transfusion' or anything extreme like that. Stepping closer to him she placed both of her hands on his chest. "But you could use a few drops right?" Covering her hands with one of his he shook his head as he stroked her cheek with the back of his other hand. "Not tonight Bonnie, that's something I'd like to save for a night less stressful. A night that we can devote entirely to one another." He told her, his eyes darkening slightly. Bonnie knew it was a promise it was evident in his voice and the way he was looking at her with his obsidian eyes.  
  
"Ok." She agreed in a hushed voice as she rested her forehead on his chest. "Where do we go from here?" She half expected him to make a joke about driving somewhere else but he didn't. "We'll just see what tomorrow brings. I've got tons of skeletons in my closet and things that I have done that I'm not proud of but if you're willing to look past my flaws I think I can try to be a better person for you, to make what we have work." Snuggling closer into him as he wrapped his free arm around her she felt content in just being with him. Thinking back on it she realized she had gotten exactly what she had wanted out of the day. She got the action, the adventure, and the handsome knight willing to risk anything to rescue the damsel in distress. The more she thought about it the more she realized she got 'A Day of Chivalry.'  
  
The End.. ok.. tell me what you all thought.. Whether you loved it, hated it, thought it was the kewlest thing since sliced bread.. I wanna know. It's been fun writing it and listening to everyone's comments. Shadow:.. sorry I didn't make her kick him but he just didn't seem to need it after a while. 


	21. Update and Possible Sequel

Alright I've been away for YEARS! I apologize for my absence. I was wondering if anyone was interested in a sequel to this story. I've been turning around ideas around in my head about a sequel and new stories. I have a few one shots planned.


End file.
